


A Sleepover

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Flirting, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Sleepovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Hanzo is happy to hear that Genji's best friend (McCree) is coming over to spend the night.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	A Sleepover

"A sleepover? Ain't we a little too old to have those?" Mccree asked through the phone.

"Oh come on Jesse, we're only 19. It'll be fun, we can play video games and I can order us take out." Genji tried to persuade his friend.

"Shoot, I can't turn down some shitty take out. Let's do it."

Genji laughed. "Perfect! Come to my house at six!" The excited boy quickly hung up and scurried to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out all the junk food he could find.

"What are you doing, otouto?" Hanzo came into the kitchen for a snack and saw his brother taking them all.

"Oh, I'm getting ready!" Genji clutched two bags of chips in his arms. "Jesse is coming over for a sleepover."

Hanzo took a second to remember which friend Jesse was and when he did, he lit up. "That attractive cowboy is coming over?" He gushed.

"Forgot you have a strange lust for Jesse.." Genji sighed. "But yes, he is coming over in two hours."

"I must ready myself then." 

"Hanzo! Please don't bother us.. I'm not sure Jesse even likes you."

"Please, I see the way that cowboy looks at me." Hanzo folded his arms. "..I'll pay for more snacks if you let me at least be in your room when he's here."

"..Pay for our food."

"Fine."

"Looks like I'm buying the good take out!" Genji grabbed a big bowl from the cabinets and ran back to his room. Hanzo shook his head and went upstairs to dress up for Jesse. He had plans to 'have fun' this night as well.

...

Knock Knock

"He's here!" Genji stood up quickly and went to the door. He dusted the Dorito dust off his hands and opened up. "Jesse,"

"Genji," McCree laughed and hugged his friend. 

"The party is upstairs." Genji pulled away from the hug and gestured up the stairs.

McCree made his way up the stairs.

"My dad is on a business trip so there no adults here." Genji followed behind.

"Oh hell yeah, that means I can b-" McCree entered Genji's room and was greeted with a half naked Hanzo. He was on the bed, wearing only a long T-shirt that barely covered anything. "Um.."

"Oh right, my older brother Hanzo is still here." Genji peeked in and frowned. "Put some damn pants on!"

"They are in the wash." Hanzo sat up and held his hand out for McCree. "It's nice to see you again, Jesse."

McCree cleared his throat and shook his hand. "Y-Yeah.." Genji didn't know but Jesse had the hots for Hanzo. He acted straight in front of his friends but he knew men were his cup of tea, especially men named Hanzo.

Genji cleared his throat and the two turned to him. "I set up the game for us already." He sat on the floor and McCree sat next to him. 

"You know I never miss a shot, get ready for me to carry the team." McCree taunted and Genji started the search for a team death match online.

"I've been getting better, I bet I will get the most kills." Genji retorted.

"Let's see about that."

The two played a few very intense games of team death match. They shouted, yelled and cheered for an hour and Hanzo was getting bored. He was hoping his outfit was enough to entice McCree but now he had to go an extra step.

"Genji, can I sit with you guys?" Hanzo asked as he got off the bed.

"Sit wherever you want." Genji said and focused on the game. 

Hanzo smirked. 'That's what I wanted to hear.' He walked over to McCree and the cowboy look up at him nervously. The Shimada didn't say anything and took a seat on Jesse's lap. McCree blushed a bright red but tried to ignore the gorgeous man sitting on his lap. 

"God damnit Hanzo, sit anywhere but there!" Genji glared at his brother.

"I-It's fine Genji, I don't mind." McCree tried to assure.

"See? He says it's fine." Hanzo leaned against Jesse and continued to watch them play. 

Jesse had Hanzo on his lap, his arms around him.. 'Don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't get a boner..' He repeatedly said in his head as he tried to focus. Everything was simmering down until Hanzo shifted and rubbed against McCree. "Don't do that." He mumbled quietly to Hanzo.

The Shimada chuckled and did the same thing. McCree wouldn't be able to survive this, he needed to get out of the situation. "Genji, can we get that take out now? I'm mighty hungry."

"Of course!" Genji killed one more guy then stood up. "Come on, we have some take out menus downstairs."

Jesse hoped Hanzo would stand up but he didn't. "I need a little help."

Genji rolled his eyes and shoved Hanzo off his friend. "He just needs a little push." He snickered and helped McCree up. Hanzo frowned as the two scurried downstairs. He was so close to turning McCree on. Maybe he was shy, they needed to be alone. 

...

"This food tastes better than usual, did you buy the good kind just for me?" McCree joked and bit into an eggroll.

"Hanzo actually paid, you can thank him." Genji said with a mouthful of rice. "Speaking of Hanzo and guys in general.. are you gay?"

Jesse choked on his eggroll. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, my brother has some weird crush on you and I just wanted to ask even though I'm pretty sure you have a thing for Ashe."

Jesse smiled. Hanzo has a crush on him! "Shoot, I'm flattered but Ashe and I got something." It was best Genji didn't know right now.

"I knew it!" Genji laughed. "Don't tell Hanzo though, I don't want him to be grumpy."

"I won't." 

...

"You sure you don't want to go to sleep?" Jesse looked at Genji, his eyes we're closed but his hands we're still moving. 

"I can stay up.. another.. hour.." Genji tried to open his eyes but his lids felt heavy.

"Come on bud." Jesse turned off the xbox and laid Genji down. The second his head hit the floor, he was dead asleep. "Huh." McCree laughed and grabbed a pillow from the bed. He slid it under Genji's head and stood up. He had to pee. Jesse quietly left the room and made his way down the hallway to the restroom. He did his business, washed his hands and opened the door. 

"Jesse." Hanzo was standing right there. 

"Hanzo." McCree cleared his throat. "What can I do for ya?"

The Shimada shoved McCree back into the bathroom. He walked in and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. Jesse knew where this was going, it was taking all his will power not to bend Hanzo over right there and then. "Hanzo..?"

Hanzo walked up to McCree and grabbed his hands. He guided them to his waist and let them rest there. It was too much for Jesse. 

McCree swore under his breathe and pulled him closer. "Darlin'.. you're kill me right now." He couldn't do this here, he had to resist his burning desire.

"I know you want me." Hanzo looked up at the taller man. They stared at each other before Jesse gave in and smashed his lips against Hanzo's. 

"God you're hot.." Jesse mumbled against his lips and gripped Hanzo's thigh. "Your body drives me insane."

The Shimada only smiled at McCree's compliments. He wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck and lifted himself onto the bathroom counter. "Why did you deny me earlier?" He asked.

"I couldn't get down and dirty in front of ya brother," Jesse helped Hanzo get his shirt off. "But my goodness, it was hard to say no." He kissed his jaw. "I'll make up for it."

"This isn't the first time I came onto you, I'm surprised this time you noticed." Hanzo mumbled into the kiss.

Jesse pulled away and chuckled. "How long have you been crushing on me darling'?" 

"I think it started when you invited Genji to swim and I had to go with him." Hanzo wrapped his legs against McCree's waist.

"That was two years ago," Jesse smirked. "You've been crushing longer than expected."

"Do you blame me?" Hanzo kissed Jesse's lips 

"Not at all honey bunches." McCree pressed his forehead's against Hanzo's and ran his hands down his chest. "I started my little crush when I came over for Genji's 17th birthday."

"I was in a terrible mood that day," Hanzo chuckled and slid his hands under Jesse's shirt.

"I like em feisty." McCree snickered and started to plant kisses all over Hanzo's neck. The shimada moaned in response and he could feel the cowboy's semi rub against him. Jesse continued to kiss for another minute before moving down to his chest and playing with the stiff nub. "You're adorable.." He mumbled and noted all of Hanzo's body movements. 

"Are you always this talkative?" The shimada didn't mind the compliments but he wondered if this was his usual thing or was he getting special treatment.

McCree pulled away and unbuckled his belt. "I just think you deserve to know how attractive your are." He pulled down his pants and Hanzo hopped off the counter. "Hm?" Jesse was about to ask why until the shimada got down on his knees. 

"You were asking for this." Hanzo mumbled and looked up at the other.

Jesse's heart started to race. "..You into praising, darling?"

"Shut up before I change my mind." The shimada quickly tied his hair up and pulled down McCree's boxers. 

He was impressed. 

Hanzo grabbed the shaft carefully and looked up at Jesse. "I like what I'm seeing."

"My view ain't half bad either."

The Shimada smiled and started to jerk him off. His hands worked slow at first but when his hair was pulled, he knew the cowboy didn't want to take this slow. He didn't blame him, they've both longed for each other and tonight they were getting what they craved. Hanzo moved his hands and started to take in Jesse's cock, grabbing his thighs as he pushed it further.

"God damn darlin.." McCree muttered and rested his hand on the Shimada's head. Hanzo moved at a steady pace. The two remained like this for a few minutes before Jesse grew restless and thrusted softly into the other's mouth. The shimada didn't mind and let McCree fuck his mouth. He sucked and licked Jesse's cock while he thrusted. McCree could have finished there and then but Hanzo deserved some love. He took his dick out of Hanzo's mouth and almost came when he saw the shimada looking up at him with his tongue out. 

"Why'd you stop?" Hanzo was enjoying himself. 

"You know why." Jesse helped the shimada up and kissed him. Hanzo held onto McCree and leaned back against the wall. He felt Jesse's cock rub against his own erection and he got the idea. 

"Where should we.." Hanzo was suggesting going to his room to fuck but McCree loved the idea of doing it in the bathroom. The shimada was guided to the bathroom counter. "Hm?" Hanzo was a little confused until Jesse turned him around and bent him over the counter. "Jesse!" He was caught off guard.

"I think this is a fine place to do it." McCree chuckled and ran his hand down Hanzo's back.

"Hmph." The shimada looked to the side. "Fine, only because I li-" Hanzo gasped and groaned at the sudden thrust. Jesse was a quarter of the way in. "Damn cowboy!"

"Sorry darlin," He said through a strained tone. Hanzo was tight. It was an overwhelming amount of pleasure for Jesse. 

The shimada gripped onto the edge of the counter and tried to relax. "I-I think you're the biggest I've taken.." He mumbled with a laugh.

"Better get use to it because this is going to be your regular." Knowing that Hanzo had slept with other men made McCree weirdly jealous but a small fire also ignited. He wanted to make this the best Hanzo has ever had, he wouldn't want anyone else but him. Jesse grabbed the Shimada's hips and traced his thin waist a few times before slowly moving.

"Ah fuck.." Hanzo groaned in response and tried to relax a little more. He gripped onto the sides of the counter and soft moans left his lips with every thrust.

"You're beautiful, Hanzo." Jesse huffed out and his speed increased. The shimada was becoming a mess, he could barely contain his noises but remembering his brother was only two rooms away reminded him to be quiet. McCree was also aware of Genji's whereabouts but they didn't matter, he became more aggressive and Hanzo got louder. 

"J-Jesse.." He moaned out desperately and arched his back. "Please.." The shimada said, breathless, trying to beg for more. Jesse got the idea and moved his hands to Hanzo's shoulders, he gripped them tightly before beginning to pound the other. The shimada gasped loudly and louder moans started to burst out of his mouth. Jesse had succesfully broke him, he was a slut for him and his cock. "Jesse!" He cried out and gripped the counter till his knuckles turned white. The bathroom was filled with multiple sounds, Hanzo's cries of pleasure, McCree's soft groans and the sound of their skin hitting against each other. 

Neither of the men wanted to finish first but after minutes of this and McCree constant praise, Hanzo couldn't hold back. "A-Ah fuck.." He panted and his body began to tremble. "I-I think i'm going to.." Jesse quickly pulled out of Hanzo and turned him over. The shimada looked at McCree for a moment before he got on his knees. The cowboy started to suck Hanzo's dick desperately, the shimada didn't deny it and moaned, gently thrusting into his mouth until he released into it. Jesse had been jerking himself off while he sucked so when Hanzo released, he was able to as well. 

The shimada panted heavily and looked down at Jesse. He pulled away and swallowed Hanzo's load. "Darlin'.." McCree stood up and gently pulled the shimada closer. "You're sweet," He complimented as he kissed Hanzo's neck.

"Sh-Shut up.." Hanzo chuckled and held Jesse close. "..What does this mean for us?"

"Well," McCree pulled away from the hug. "I'd like to be with ya if you'll let me."

The shimada gently kissed the cowboy's cheek. "I would not mind."

"Then it's settled."


End file.
